


Of Rain, Love, And Sleep

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Morning Cuddles, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Fareeha has a nice morning in the company of the woman she loves.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	Of Rain, Love, And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, this _is_ like the similar Diana/Leona piece I did on the same topic.

She wakes slowly, coming up out of a dreamless sleep into a soft morning. It is early, earlier than even she usually wakes up, and she wonders what caused it.

Then she hears the rain, tap-tap-tapping at the window in a slow and uneven, yet somehow steady, beat. The waves crashing upon the Gibraltar cliffs far below add another layer to the calming ambiance, and she sighs pleasantly. She feels the warmth of Angela, pressed into her side, always begging for just five more minutes; feels the weight of the blankets and of Angela's arm pressing her into the too-soft mattress which Angela insisted upon, and which she now cannot sleep without; lifts her hand and admires the ring on her finger, a tangible representation of a promise they had made to each other long before marriage, and which she never thought she would want, but which is now dear to her.

She goes back to sleep, turning onto her side and gathering up the woman she loves into her arms. As Angela keeps reminding her, even heroes need days off, and today is just too good to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is currently raining here, and yes, I did wake up not long ago.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
